Zion
Zion (Hebrew: צִיּוֹן‎ Ṣîyōn, modern Tsiyyon; also transliterated Sion, Sayon, Syon, Tzion, Tsion) is a place name often used as a synonym for Jerusalem23 as well as for the Land of Israel as a whole. The word is first found in 2 Samuel 5:7 which dates from c. 630–540 BCE according to modern scholarship. It originally referred to a specific hill in Jerusalem (Mount Zion), located to the south of Mount Moriah (the Temple Mount). Mount Zion held a Jebusite fortress of the same name that was conquered by David and was re-named the City of David; see Names of Jerusalem. That specific hill ("mount") is one of the many squat hills that form Jerusalem, which also includes Mount Moriah (the Temple Mount), the Mount of Olives, etc. Over many centuries, until as recently as the Ottoman era, the city walls of Jerusalem were rebuilt many times in new locations, so that the particular hill known as Mount Zion is no longer inside the city wall, but its location is now just outside the portion of the Old City wall forming the southern boundary of the Jewish Quarter of the current Old City. Most of the original City of David itself is thus also outside the current city wall. The term Tzion came to designate the area of Davidic Jerusalem where the fortress stood and was used as well as synecdoche for the entire city of Jerusalem; and later, when Solomon's Temple was built on the adjacent Mount Moriah (which, as a result, came to be known as the Temple Mount) the meanings of the term Tzion were further extended by synecdoche to the additional meanings of the Temple itself, the hill upon which the Temple stood, the entire city of Jerusalem, the entire biblical Land of Israel, and "the World to Come", the Jewish understanding of the afterlife. In Kabbalah, the more esoteric reference is made to Tzion being the spiritual point from which reality emerges, located in the Holy of Holies of the First, Second and Third Temple. Appearance In the episode "Welcome to the Zion", The gang walked to the Zion near the zoo until George heard "Hip, hip hooray!" from James and the Giant Peach comes behind the temple. When the gang ran down the mountain, The voice of "Hip, hip hooray!" was the grasshopper, ladybug, spider, earthworm, centipede and the glowworm making the welcoming call. Characters * Peacock Leader is a male peacock. He is the leader of his own flock. He makes his first debut from Friends to the End. He is the voice of Patty Wirtz from Barney. * Sawyer is Peacock Leader's friend. He is from XY series, who is a friend and aviary guest of the zoo. * '''Viola '''is Sawyer's friend. She is from Santalune City and has a crush on Peacock Leader and Sawyer. In Seasons 10 and 19, She is the voice of Lori Gardner and Julie Johnson from Barney. * '''Pinguino '''is a macaroni penguin. He is the leader of his rookery who is from Tree of Life. He is the voice of Dean Wendt from Barney. He has a crush on Peacock Leader, Sawyer, and Viola. Category:Locations